Kidzhouse
Kidzhouse (Pansauran: Gedihæz) is a Pansauran kids channel owned by Yaqobsi Media Ltd, launched in February 28, 1989. It is the first kids channel in Pansaura. The channel is closely affiliated with dubbing studios RSL Studios Pansaura, Media Max Pansaura, and Hope Sound; all out of Kurahjs. History Kidzhouse launched in 1989 as the first 24-hour kids channel in the Pansauran language, and 's second 24-hour kids channel aside from El TV Kadsre Spark. El TV Kadsre Television Network, Spark's owners, paid for the creation of the channel in association with Yaqobsi Media Ltd. and OrgozBank. In 2003, they began to gain more popularity after buying the Pansauran rights to the Spanish-Japanese series , which was very successful and inspired Yaqobsi to buy the local rights to more animes than ever before. Previously, acquiring the Pansauran rights to many successful series such as , , , , and had helped Kidzhouse steadily regain popularity after losing popularity to other channels. Programming C - Adult Content Censored * (SpãgBawb Sqxaarpãdi; July 12, 1999-present) * (Bakamã; May 11, 1999-present) * (Tím iu Džeri; February 28, 1989-March 26, 1997). * (Flĩstõi; February 28, 1989-February 12, 1994) * (Yĩ Yíng Yo!; January 6, 2007-present) *Countryballs: The Animated Series (Pílẽdvorl iu bodii; December 5, 2016-present; C) * (Wauti œš Andi?; July 30, 2004-present) * (2005 anime; Doræmõ; June 7, 2006-present) * (Sylœ Mõ; April 14, 2000-June 6, 2011) * (Sylœ Mõ Kæstaa; May 19, 2015-present) * (ÇyberQwat Kuro-Çã; May 2, 2001-April 7, 2005) * (Šĩ-Çã; February 5, 2006-present; C; RSL Studios Pansaura dubbing) * (Pelswick Eggert; April 3, 2003-August 12, 2006) * {Dræqaa Val Z; December 12, 1990-present) * (Vaat śur ki!; February 28, 1989-May 2, 1996) * (Muka Muka; May 15, 1998-August 3, 2006) * (Sharon bræzei; April 2, 2005-present) * (Líd Xaas; August 15, 2017-present) * (Særazi Artur; December 7, 1997-present) * (Næruto; February 18, 2008-January 15, 2010) * (Nĩnja Hattori Retõrza; May 12, 2015-present) * (Fæti iu Škaani; April 17, 2016-present) * (Dræqaa Val Super; June 10, 2016-present) * (Willĩ Fog; August 3, 2003-present) * (Willĩ Fog 2; May 15, 2006-present) * (Sherlock Holmes; April 12, 2007-present) *Malachi Tyrus (Malaqi Teroz; December 2, 2004-May 22, 2016) * (Twipsĩ; August 15, 2012-present) (originally aired on PTV2 in 2000) * (TBA; December 15, 2008-present) * (Brakõjan iu sau muskekaruzi; July 2, 2005-present) * (Brakõjan Retõrza; April 3, 2008-present) * (MuzikeDone; May 13, 2005-January 17, 2009; December 20, 2013-present) * (Hetalia; 2013-present; C) * (Garfield sau qwat; August 2, 1994-March 5, 2000; May 18, 2007-present) * (El Dorado; February 2, 2005-present) * (Chobits; August 2, 2003-present; C) * (Lum sau invadiõr; June 2, 2004-present) *Marie (Marie sau qwat; November 15, 2017-present) * (Sakura sau cardtõrazi; May 3, 2004-present) Prehouse block (2005-present) In 2005, Kidzhouse introduced "Prehouse", a block for preschool programming, every weekend from 8am to 12pm. * (Dræqaa Tõzi; May 7, 2001-present) * (Sagwa Miao; December 4, 2002-May 15, 2004, February 2, 2019-present) *Sagwa on the Go! (Sagwa õ sau Kii!; February 5, 2019) * (Pæpa Põq; January 5, 2005-present) * (Yaseen baræskola; May 2, 2002-present) *Stellaluna: The Animated Series (Faśi; April 15, 2018-present) * (NatuQwat; May 5, 2018-present) * (Tuomas lokomotia; August 5, 1993-present) * (Blu ruõsitina; April 2, 1997-present) * (Bob iu Larry; October 3, 1999-present) * (Calico Critters; April 5, 2007-present) * (Dõerinah Maya; January 3, 2009-present) * (Penošio: Sau serial; May 23, 1996-present) * (Hamtaro; June 2, 2003-present) KidzMoviez block (2008-present) In 2008, Kidzhouse began airing a block called "KidzMoviez"; featuring one family movie (sometimes two) per night dubbed into Pansauran. * (Afæl) * (Ræq ki Rælf) * (Breakdance) (also aired on SinemaTV) * (Breakdance 2: Dærõsi Elektrik) * (Sau SpãgBawb Sqxaarpãdi Mofi) * (Doræmõ: Nobii Mahabatala oo sau Mærmãd Gerat) *Sagwa: The Movie (Sagwa Miao: Sau Mofi) * (Qwati) * (Pokahontasi) * (Buck turistia) * (CyberTræzari) * (Doræmõ: Nobii islanda træzari) * (Doræmõ: Lokomotiva 999) * (Doræmõ: Nobii dinosæra) * (Doræmõ: Nobii nova dinosæra) * (Doræmõ: Sau gladitera) * (Doræmõ: Allahi breezi) * (Doræmõ iu Peko) * (Doræmõ iu Peko 2015) * (TBA) * (TBA) * (4449: Sau Mofi) (also aired on SinemaTV) * (Sylœ Mõ: Sau Mofi) * (Sylœ Mõ: Fræzi wintera) * (Sylœ Mõ: Drõm kwazu rãtozi) * (Faśi: Sau Mofi) * (Blu muzica mofi reheõzi) * (Sgt. Pepper: Sau muzica mofi) * (Sau SpãgBawb Mofi: Spãg Æt oo Vitõr) * (Penošio 3000) * (Marśi X) * (Drexel iu Ryan) * (Penošio) *Zak and Wheezie's Big Circus Adventure (TBA) *Whodunnit? A Share A Story Musical Mystery (TBA) *The Buttercream Gang (Sau bædsirõnti) * (TBA) * (Sau Aristaqwati) * (TBA) * (TBA) * (TBA) * (Toasty) * (TBA) * (TBA) *Balto III: Wings of Change (TBA) * (Sau Disorderlies) Talent Pool Actors * Feđa Muhammed * Wuschel Hassad * Younous Hafez * Yanni Wassi * Žahan Moustafez * Baset Mehmet * Darius Yaseen * Leonardo Dennith Agüera * Hisatsugu Fujimori * Hörður Faheemsson Actresses * Missi Aku * Nina Aku * Sheena Karuvaki * Majuba Rahsi * Fatima Rahsi * Fatima Yarda * Aika Fujimori * Maya Rahan Ismayel * Mitzi Najimi * Carly Bahkeed Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Kids television Category:Kids television networks Category:Pansaura Category:Television channels in Pansaura Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:TV Channels in Pansaura Category:1989 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1989 Category:1989 establishments Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s